The upgrading of a multi-tiered enterprise software for a computing system is a complicated process and comes with a high level of risk. Enterprise software often contain multiple components, and an upgrade can be applied at one component or multiple components. Upgrades of different components may also be applied by different vendors, increasing the complexity.
The components in the enterprise software can also be interrelated, and upgrading these interrelated components without considering the dependencies will result in upgrade failures and bugs. Upgrading these components is thus a challenging technical problem involving a high risk of errors that will negatively impact the functioning of the computing system.